Good Night My little Moon A Akatsuki love story
by AlchemicNinja26844
Summary: A Girl named Norah Luna Is capured by the Akatsuki, And in a love trianlge With Deidara and Kakuzu, Hidan doen't like her at all. What will Leader think of her? If She ever get's to his Office!


One Day a Young 15 year old girl named; Norah Luna, Was Walking To the hotel with her friend Naruto and His New Sensai Jiraiya... "Naruto...How can you like this guy?" Norah asked Shyly since Jiraiya was staring at her... "Well He's Really strong and I have to get stronger right?" "Yeah..." "So why not him?" "...HE'S A PERV!!" "Hehehe That the "Perv-Sage" For you Norah!" Sigh "God Naruto sometimes I wonder why your so...ARGH,CAN YOU STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!!" "Sorry I can't Help it!" "Yes you can it's Called: Self Control, Morals, And..Some other big word!!" "Uh...OK?" Jiraiya walked in front of them and said "Come on where almost there, Guy's!" "MY Feet Hurt!!" "Norah your so lazy..." "NO my Feet really do hurt Naruto,And my Hip's...AND MY BOOB'S!!" People looked at Norah like OMG? And :3 MUhahaha!! "Ok ok let's stop here..." Soon after Norah and Naruto where settled Jiraiya left.  
"Where are you Going, Jiraiya?" "Out..." "Where?" "To None-ya..." "...None-Ya?" "Yes None-Ya as in None-Ya business!" And he left out the door... "What an Ass hole leaving two young kids in a hotel room by then selves Who know what could happen!!" Naruto looked at Norah with a blush... "So um...Norah...You should take a shower..." "Whyyyy?" "UH well you um you see you uh...Look tired and you should rest a little!, Yeah that's it Rest!" "Oh alright then...I guess i do need one,Ne?" Naruto nodded... "Ok see you in a little Naruto..." "Ok I'll be training on my chakra OK?" "Sure..." Norah walked into the bathroom and took off her cloths and got a towel out of the closet And turned the water on in the shower to warm...(Not too Hot and Not Tooo Cold) A few Min's passed as Norah sat and thought about Things. All of a sudden She heard The door to the bathroom open... "Naruto..Get out please..." Norah said Politely Knowing Naruto most likely had to go to the Bathroom... "Naruto?" The Shower Cretin was pulled back by a taller man With red eyes. In a Black cloak with red Clouds on them..."AHHH!!" Norah tried to cover her self from this man'sPrising glare, but he just keeped staring at her on the floor of the tube since she was laying down before in the tube, now she was in aball. "Get up." The man demanded. "N-NO!" He looked mad "I said to get up..." He Grabbed her by the hair and piked her up off the floor. "AHHHHHH OK OK OKOK IM UP AHHHH!" He through her out the bathroom door. And she landed on the bed... She got up off the bed and looked for Naruto and saw him at the door Staring out side. "NARUTO!!" "Norah-Blush Norah where are your-" Naruto saw the man come out of the bathroom with a towel "Put this on Girl..." Norah grabbed the towel and raped it around her body and glared at him and ran over to Naruto. "Naruto are you OK?" Naruto was blushing really red and didnt say anything.  
"Naruto are you-!" "Shut up Bitch!" Said the other man in the door way. "You shut up what do you two want with us?" Said Norah. "Where not here for you Girl, But looks like well have to take you too now..." "OK then what do you want with Naruto, My Little Brother!?" The men looked at her oddly.. "Naruto-Kun dose not have an older and or young sibling..." Said the red eyed man. "Well im am so deal with it!" "Hmmm..." NARUTO, NORAH!!" Said a Familiar voice "Sasuke?!" "...Sasuke..." Said the red eyed man...He walked out past Norah and Naruto "Kisame, Watch them..." "You got it Itachi." "Naruto..." said Norah with a whisper. "What?" Im Running for it..." "WHAT?!" Norah Ran out of the room past the KIsame guy. "HEY!!" He swung his huge Sward and Her but she jumped over it...Giving Her a few seconds to run. "Sasuke!" She saw Sasuke getting the shit beat out of him. "STOP IT!!" Norah Ran toward them "Leave Sasuke Alone!" She ran in front of Sasuke. "Please don't hurt him, Itachi, I'll do anything,just don't hurt My Friends..." He looked down at her. "Norah NO don't...Give your self way like that..." Said Sasuke. "Shut Up Sasuke!" Norah said staring at Itachi. "You will come with me and not put up a fight?" "Yes..I will..." "Fine..." "Kisame... Grab Naruto-Kun...Where Leaving now." "Alright Itachi-San!" Just then Jiraiya appeared with the toad. "JIRAIYA HAS ARRIVED!!" "Jiraiya?" Said Naruto. "Hey Naruto...where's Norah?" "She's over there!" "Well then," He did some hand signs and put his hands to the floor. The walls turned into a icky Thing. with redness like a thought... or something... "Give us Norah or else!" Said Jiraiya. "She already said she would come with us with out a fight..." "N-Norah?" said Naruto. The Itachi guy put Sasuke in to the icky wall. And Kisame Ran over to Norah. And picked her up and through her over her shoulder. "OK Itachi at lest we have the girl!" "Lets go!" said Itachi damningly.  
And they bought started Running away. Then Jiraiya pushed down more. And stuff started Coming out to them KIsame Turned around and Hit it with his sward with one hand. "Hn.." AndKeped running with Itachi...A few mins later they where out of the town and very far way..."OK Kisame I think we can stop for now we should rest..Tie her up.." "All right Itachi," He tossed her to the ground and she landed on the hard ground with a Thud! "OWW!!" "Alright stay still."The KIsame guy got out some rope and tied up Norah's hands behind her back. "OW not so tight, Rope Burn,Rope Burn!" "Shut up!" Said the Kisame Guy again. "Kisame go look for some water...I'll start a fire for dinner..." "Fine..." He left And only Norah and Itachi where alone he looked at her for a little since her towel had fallen off when she was protecting Sasuke, But she decided to ignore it..."Huff, You mind not looking at me like that?" "No..." He got up and walked towards her. Norah was shaking because it was so coled and that this guy could clearly take advantage of her in this state..."Here..." He put his cloak over her body so she wouldn't be totally nude and cold. "Thanks..." "Mhmm" He said walking back to his spot and started a fire with his mouth (Fire Jutsu) "So what's your Name?" Asked Norah. "My name is Itachi Uchiha..." "So you know Sasuke?" "He's My Little Brother..." "Mine too..." He looked at her weird..." How? Your not an Uchiha...And your Not Really Naruto's Sister ether..." "Well I consider all of my friend like apart of my family...so do they...So I'm there older sister..." "How much older?" "I'm only a year older then Sasuke and four years older then Naruto..." "Hmmm..So your 15?" "Yep, What about you how old are you, Itachi?" "18..." "Cool..." "Your odd..." "Why?" "I feel weird talking to you..." "Like in a bad way or good way?" "Both...I feel like I can tell you anything..." "Well I have that effect on People." "Hmmm...What is your name?" "My name Is Norah Luna." "Hmmm...Moon?" "Uh yeah?" "Interesting...Would you like to sit next to me?" "Um...I don't know...I guess so..." "You can still walk?" "Yeah He didn't tie up my legs..." Itachi Smirked. Norah walked over to Him but his Cloak fell off just before she go to him."EKKKKK!!Don't LOOK!!" Just then Kisame came back with water. "Itachi," He looked at Norah and then Itachi.Then smiled Creepy. "So you two showing each other your Parts,Already?" He said chuckling, But stopped as soon as Itachi Started Glaring. Norah rolled her eyes and Kisame Picked up the cloak and gave it to Itachi. As Norah sat next to Itachi to keep warm. They had grilled fish and Itachi feel asleep sitting and Norah's head in his lap (Not that she likes him she is just cold...) Morning came soon and Itachi and Kisame where talking in privet, away from Norah. As she looked at her long Black hair in the water "This sucks my hair is all messed up!!" She over heard Itachi saying something.. "She could be of use to the Akatsuki...but I'm not sure..." "Well let's ask Leader when we get back..." "Alright just keep her away from Zetsu you know how he is..." "Mhmmm..." They came out from behind the tree. "Norah...where leaving now come on..." "OK-HEY!!" Kisame picked her up again over his shoulder her butt in the air..."God you guy's suck!!" "Hahaha Well you shouldn't of been naked in the first place girl..." "OK MY NAME IS NORAH,NOT GIRL!!" "OK OK God your yelling in my ear!" Few hours later they came to a cave... "This is it..." Itachi opened the door and walked in. "OK let's go fast Leader will not be so happy.." "Why is that,Yeah?" said some one sitting on a couch watching TV. "None of you business Deidara..." "Is she your toy or something,Hmm?" Itachi Glared at him..."No..." "Uh...OK..Yeah.." "Can you like put me down?" "Why don't you like to be carried everywhere?" "NO I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!!" "...wow...Baby much,Yeah?" "Deidara,Right?" Said Norah as she was put down. "Yeah?" "Stand up for a sec please?" "Why,un?" Puppy eyes "Cause I need to see something..." "Uh...OK,Yeah?" He got up and Norah smiled sweetly at him..."Guess what?" "W-what,Hmm?" KICK!! "OHHHH MY BALLS DAMN YOU BITCH!!UHHHH-PAIN-SO-MUCH-PAIN-YEAH!!" "Nah" Norah stuck her tongh out at him..."Come Norah..." Said Itachi with a smile on. "Sure..." She said Sighing.She walked a little following Itachi and Kisame,But then stopped.And looked back at the young boy...She Sighed again...And walked over to him bending down.."Hey Deidara..." "GET AWAY FROM ME,UN!!" He tried to move away..."I'm Sorry for kicking you...You can hit me if it will make you feel better..." "HUH?!YOUR JOKING RIGHT?" Norah Shook her head. "NO I'm really sorry..and your really cute..so I'm sorry...if you want you CAN it me Back..." He stood up Struggling slightly. He raised his hand as if you hit her, she closed her eyes getting ready for impact, He was about to but stopped...something licked her cheek.She opened her eyes. "Huh,what the...?" "It's OK,Hmmm..I deserved it anyway..." He said shyly he looked at her. And lifted up her chin to see her face... "Hmmmm..Your quite pretty...Yeah..." He blushed and let go. "Uh..You should go find Itachi now,Hmmm..." He backed up a little and started walking away towards the stairs. "Well um...Bye Deidara..." "Yeah..Bye...Un..." He walk up the stairs and disappeared in to the corridors. "He's Cute..." "You think His Cute?" "EKKK!" Norah turned around and saw some one with red hair and green eyes looking at her from the table across the room working on something. "Oh Hi...Um..Who are you?" "Don't change the topic..." He said seriously...Glaring at her. "Well he is sweet...And he is the first Person who didn't hit me back..." "Well why would he Men aren't suppose to hit girl's it's gentlemen like..." "True..." "I can tell that he likes you..." He said Screwing something inwith a Screwdriver. With out much emotion..."Really?How do you know that?" He sighed and said. "I'm his partner I know. a lot about him...He not used to people being nice to him..." "Are you nice to him?" "Sometimes when he not pissing me off...MY name is Sasori By the way..." "My name is Norah Luna.Why is everyone mean to him?" "I'm not sure...I think its because he doesn't let people in..not that anyone else does..but he's just made fun of a lot..." "Why whats so funny?" "He looks Gay...And he has Mouth's on his Hand's...you can figer out that what People think he dose with them..." "Ewwww..." "Hmhmhm...your a very odd girl...Your in the Akatsuki but thus your Not afraid...Anyhow you should go find Itachi...Leader doesn't like to wait..." "Oh I bet!" He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Mhmmmm..." Was all he said. "OK see you Sasori!" He nodded and continued working with the wood... Norah Ran In the direction she saw them go...She was running really fast when a door opened up and hit her in the face. "OWWWW!!" "YOU FUCKING BITCH WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOUR GOING YOU FUCKING MORON!!" "Don't Yell at me Please...""I'LL FUCKING YELL AT YOU ALL THE FUCK I WANT YOU FUCKING CUNT!!" "Hey that's Mean!" "TOO FUCKING BAD, YOU FUCKING,RETARD!!" "Now that Just messed up..." "I DON'T FUCKING CARE!!" "You need anger Management..." Norah finally stood up and looked up at him. "I DON'T NEED FUCKING ANGER MANAGEMENT YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" "Hidan what with the yelling I'm trying to count my savings..." "THIS FUCKING BITCH IS BEING A FUCKING SMART MOUTH!!" "No I'm not..." "FUCK YOU!!" "I know you want to..." Norah held in a laugh and just smiled. "...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" "Sadly...Everything..." "KAKUZU GET THIS FUCKING CUNT AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I FUCKING SLIT HER FUCKING THROAT!!" The other Guy sighed and grabbed Norah's arm and pulled her in to his room right next door.  
"You should be careful talking to Hidan..He's a bit unstable..." He sat down at his desk and started counting from 2,269,483..."Uh...Math...Number...Letters...Numbers...LETTER DON'T EQUAL NUMBER'S!!" Kakuzu looked back at her having a mini-Meltdown..."You OK Kid"  
"No..." Norah started to cry in her hands... "Uh...You want something to take?" "H-huh? Like what?" "You know like something to make you go to sleep?" "No...I...-...Just don't like People yelling at me...It brings back bad memories..." "Memories about what?" "Sniff Well when i was younger My parent used to hit me a lot, when i did something wrong,but sometime I Really didn't do it...And there would be yelling hitting and...I just don't like it..." He Sighed "Well your fine now right?" "I suppos." "Good..So," He turned his chair around to look at her better. "What is you name,Little girl?" "Norah Luna..." She said shyly. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Uh-huh...well my name is Kakuzu...That Guy's name Was Hidan he My partner...He so Annoying." He said Sitting back in his chair...And pulled off his mask/Hat "Sorry you have to see me...It's just really hot in here..." He had stitches on his mouth and on his arms but it wasn't that bad. "It's not Bad you look fine..." He looked at her oddly..."Your just saying that..." He said sitting back up getting up and sitting on his bed. "No..I'm not..."Norah walked over to him and sat next to him. "You look very Handsome,Kakuzu..." Norah Reached up and touched his stitches on his Face...He was absolutely still...Then Started Breathing heavy With his eyes closed "Are you OK Kakuzu?" Norah Stopped Stroking his Face...He Opened His Eyes and looked Down at her Blushing. "Sorry...I...Um...Do you have to be somewhere?" Asked Kakuzu Getting up and walking to the Bathroom... "I'm Not sure...I have to go see Leader..." He stopped walking away..."Let me Guess..You don't know where to go?" "Uh...Yeah..." Norah Started to Blush. Kakuzu Turned towards her..."I'll Take you to him then..." He Walked back towards Norah. He looked down at her,and she started Blushing really Red...And He noticed..."You um...Your Blushing..Why?" He Touched Her face gently.Norah Looked up at him deep in the eyes. "You Very Pritty, Norah..." Kakuzu Said And stroked her cheek with his thumb... "R-Really,You really think so?" Norah Started to blush even more. "Yeah..." Kakuzu slowly got closer to Norah's Face. Norah Felt His Lip's touch hers gently. "Mhmmm" Was all Norah could Say and Kakuzu Kissed her...Finally After a min or two Kakuzu. Pulled away to let Norah Breath."Sorry..." Kakuzu said walking away from Her... She didn't move from that spot not until Kakuzu Said. "Norah are you coming?" "H-Huh?OH yeah...Sorry..." As They walked Towards Leader's Room Norah couldn't stop glancing at Kakuzu... Kakuzu noticed after a few Min's...And Sighed..."I'm sorry..I didn't mean to kiss you it...it just happened..." He looked away from her ashamed... "No it's not that..Kakuzu..." She said Blushing. "Then What-" Norah Grabbed Kakuzu's Hand. And looked up at him shyly. "I just...Really...Um...I..Uh..." She Hid in his arm when he stopped walking(When she grabbed his hand) He pulled her to his chest and hugged her back gently. "You Really What?" Kakuzu asked quietly since someones room was right next to them... "I really Like you..." The door that there where next to was opened and someone with a big green thing coming out of his cloak came out looking at then oddly.  
"**I'm not believing this**...-" "-Not one Bit..." "Shut up Zetsu,Come on Norah..." He pulled her back to his room... "But Kakuzu I have to go see Leader..." "It's kind of Late you should get some sleep."(OH Norah ways wearing Itachi's Cloak this whole time Forgot to Tell yah) "I-I Cant"  
Norah Said When Kakuzu Was trying to take her cloak off. "Why not?" "I..I...I'm Naked under here..." Norah Blushed Deep red. "Oh um...sorry..Again..." "Do you um..Have something I can wear?" "Uh...sure..Follow me..." He walked over to his Dresser..."Uh I have some Cough Boxer you Can wear..." He pulled a pair out and gave it to Her..."OK How about a shirt,Cause I REALLYdont thinkyou have bra's..." "Hehe..Yeah..." He said Rubbing the back of his head... "Or do you?" "No i don't..." He went looking trough his dresser at the top and pulled out a black shirt. "Here..Uh the Bathroom is over there..." He said walking to his bed taking off his shirt and throwing it in a pile behind the door and Laying down with his arm's behind his head. Norah walked into the bathroom and took off the cloak and looked at her self in the mirror..."God what did I do?" she saw the toilet and smiled..."YES!!" She soon came out of the bathroom and saw Kakuzu.With his eyes closed, snoring slightly... "Awww he snor's that's soo cute!" She said Quietly...She looked at the floor and was about to lay down on it when she heard something moving behind her. She looked back at Kakuzu To find that he was looking at her. "Norah your not going to sleep on the floor,Are you?" "Well I um...You bed looked too small for two people..." "Its a Full bed...It's big enough for four people." He said with his hand on his face resting on his elbow sideways. "Well Ok it you really don't mine me sleeping with you..." She blushed and laied down next to Kakuzu. she sniffed and said. "You smell nice Kakuzu..." Norah said snuggling into his chest. "Thanks...You smell nice too..." He said Putting he's arm around her pulling her closer to him. "Kakuzu...?" "Yes?" "Do you like me, Or Need Me?" He looked at her oddly... "Why do you ask?" "I don't know..." "Well...I like you." "Ok I like you a lot too!" she Hugged him and kissed his Stitched Cheek. "OK now get to sleep OK?" "Ok Kaku-YAWN-Zu..." Kakuzu Chuckled a little and kissed her Forehead gently. "Good Night, My little Moon."

Tha's thefist one next will be soom...Or maybe not i think i't might be good like this...I'm not sure..Ok well bye


End file.
